The present invention relates generally to prepaid entertainment cards. More particularly, the present invention relates to prepaid entertainment cards that allow subscribers to pay for television programming in advance and that allow television programming providers to collect revenue for television programming in advance.
Television programming providers, such as satellite television providers and cable television providers, provide television programming to subscribers in return for payment. For example, cable television providers commonly charge a monthly fee to provide subscriber access to predetermined channels. Similarly, satellite television providers charge a monthly fee for subscriber access to predetermined channels.
In addition to the monthly fee associated with providing access to predetermined channels, both cable and satellite television providers charge additional fees for providing specific programming to a subscriber. For example, in cable television systems, pay-per-view movies are offered during predetermined time periods. In order to receive a pay-per-view movie, a subscriber must call the cable television provider and request access to the movie. The cable television provider allows the subscriber to access the movie and adds a charge to the subscriber""s account for the movie. A similar process occurs for a subscriber to order a sporting event. Satellite television systems are similar to cable television systems in that subscribers are provided access to selected movies and other programming before actually having to pay for the movies or programming.
When television programming providers allow subscribers to view movies, sporting events, or other special events before being charged for the events, the television programming provider is effectively extending credit to the subscriber. The amount of credit extended to subscribers can become substantially high when a number of subscribers are extended credit for the same movie or event. In addition, a television programming provider is charged for providing access to special events, such as sporting events. This charge can often be a flat fee for the sporting event. Thus, the television programming provider has an incentive to allow as many subscribers as possible to view these sporting events even if the subscriber""s account is not current. Television programming providers may have an even greater incentive to provide subscriber access to a special event even when the subscriber has an account that is not current on the day the event occurs.
For example, a television programming provider may pay a flat fee to a boxing organization to provide subscriber access to a boxing match. On the day of the boxing match, the television programming provider may extend credit to subscribers who would normally not be permitted to view the boxing match because the opportunity for gaining revenue for the boxing match ends after the boxing match occurs. Because the television programming provider is charged a fixed fee for the boxing match, there is little incentive to limit subscriber access to the match.
Extending credit to subscribers who are not capable of or are unwilling to keep their accounts current provides a number of problems for television programming providers. For example, television programming providers have employees dedicated to collecting revenue on non-current accounts. The workload of these employees is greatly increased when a television programming provider extends credit to customers who have a history of maintaining a non-current account. In addition, uncollected revenue directly decreases the television programming provider""s profits and reduces capital available for growth.
Accordingly, there exists a need for novel methods and systems for providing paid television programming to subscribers that reduce the amount of credit that television programming providers are required to extend to the subscribers.
According to one aspect, the present invention includes a prepaid entertainment card. The prepaid entertainment card has one or more codes on the card that allow a television programming provider to collect revenue for paid television programming in advance of providing the programming to a subscriber. According to another aspect, the present invention includes a system for allowing a subscriber to use a prepaid entertainment card to pay for television programming. The system includes a prepaid entertainment card status application and a prepaid entertainment status card database. The prepaid entertainment card status database contains a plurality of records indexed by card identification numbers. Each record includes a status field indicating whether the card is registered or unregistered and activated or not activated. The prepaid entertainment card status application accesses the prepaid entertainment card status database to determine the status of a card and to change the status of a card. For example, when a subscriber purchases a prepaid entertainment card, the status of the card is preferably changed from registered to unregistered in the database. Changing the card status from registered to unregistered reduces the likelihood of someone being able to use a card that was not legitimately purchased. When the subscriber activates the card, the status of the card in the database is changed from not activated to activated. When a card is activated, the value of the card can be applied to the subscriber""s account with the television company. Once a card is activated, if the entire amount can be applied to the account, the card cannot be activated again.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide prepaid entertainment cards and methods and systems for allowing subscribers to use prepaid entertainment cards to pay for television programming in advance.
It is another object of the invention to reduce the amount of credit that television programming providers are required to extend to subscribers in providing paid television programming to the subscribers.
It is yet another object of the invention to increase revenue for television programming providers.
Some of the objects of the invention having been stated hereinabove, other objects will be evident as the description proceeds, when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings as best described hereinbelow.